


The art of immaturity

by Hansons_Hot (Thatkliqkid)



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkliqkid/pseuds/Hansons_Hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written: 9th April 2007.The McQuaid brothers cause havoc in the chapel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of immaturity

“WE’RE THE MCQUAID BROTHERS HA!!!”  
Not again.  
Please God, not now, not when she was swamped under with paperwork.   
Not now when it was too early in the morning for this kind of stupidity.  
Judy unscrewed her eyes and saw the sight she dreaded.  
Yep, there they were.  
Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall dressed in matching ripped jeans covered in what could only be described as at least 3 years of caked mud and ripped flannel shirts. Red for Hanson and blue for Penhall of course.  
“Why?” she sighed   
“Did you not here the intro?” asked Doug  
“Yeah. Did you not hear?” smirked Hanson. He snapped on his gum obnoxiously; a mischievous look on his face.  
“How could I not?” snapped Judy  
“Come on Jude”  
“WE’RE THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!” they cried together.   
“I can see that but-“  
“What’s this?” interrupted Hanson  
“What?”   
“What’s this?” he repeated snatching up the form she was struggling to fill in. Judy resisted the urge to slap him hard across his baby face.   
“What does it look like?”   
“What d’ya think Dougie?” asked Hanson showing his partner  
“This, dear Thomas, looks very much like a form of the “should have been handed in last week” category” replied Doug   
“That’s what I thought.” agreed Hanson grinning  
“Ok very funny guys, how about you go play your little Delinquents game on someone else?” she snapped  
“We tried”   
“Iokage wasn’t best pleased”  
” Yeah I think he was kind of attached to that shirt though” said Hanson smiling  
“Oh is that why he got real mad when you ripped it and shoved it in his mouth?”  
“Could be” said Hanson  
“You know you two don’t belong in a police unit” sighed Judy  
“Oh no? I got a badge that says diff-“   
“No you don’t!” cried Doug. Hanson shot him a bemused look.   
“What?”   
“You don’t have a badge! Tommy McQuaid does not own a police badge, maybe a gun, but no badge” said Doug.   
Hanson stared, a look of pure amusement on his face. He pushed his bandana further up his head and blew the hair from his eyes lazily.   
“Oh yeah” he concurred  
“Will you two just leave me alone?!” exploded Judy, “I need to finish this paperwork!”   
“Are we distracting you?” enquired Doug feigning surprise.   
Hanson snorted in amusement.   
“GO AWAY!” shrieked Judy.  
Hanson jumped back from the desk in surprise. Doug shot him a look and duly chastised Hanson resumed character.   
“No” he muttered  
“HANSON!”   
“Judy” responded Hanson in a similar tone.   
“Look just tell me what you’re doing and then leave me alone!” snapped Judy  
“We’re rehearsing”   
“For School”  
“On Monday”   
“WE’RE THE MC-“  
“Don’t even say it!” snapped Judy  
“–QUAID BROTHERS HEH!!” they chorused together regardless  
“Do you know how annoying that is?!” cried Judy  
“Very?”  
“Really you think it’s annoying?” asked Doug turning to Hanson  
“Oh I don’t. I could shout it all day. I fear that our dear colleagues may be getting slightly sick of hearing our renowned battle cry though” explained Hanson; a smile on his face.  
“Oh so you do have a brain cell between you?!” snapped Judy harshly  
“Oh poor retort Judy. Just poor!” cried Hanson feigning outrage  
“Piss poor in fact” added Doug  
“GET LOST!” shrieked Judy.   
“Told you she’d get madder quicker than Ioki would!” crowed Hanson, “You owe me five bucks!”   
“I hate you two!”  
Hanson pulled a face before sauntering over in the direction of Fuller’s office. Penhall followed directly behind him, the pair kicked upon the door.  
“HELLO!!!”   
Fuller looked up in alarm, one ear pressed against the receiver of his phone.  
“I’ll call you back. I’ve just got to deal with two of my officers” he said dryly.   
“We’re sorry”  
“Real real sorry” added Hanson  
“Please don’t kill us”   
Fuller shot them a look.  
“Please don’t kill us sir?” pleaded Hanson hopefully   
“Get outta my office!”   
They didn’t need telling twice.   
“Maybe we should get changed and do some paperwork?” suggested Hanson timidly  
“Naaaaaah”   
“Naaaaaah” agreed Hanson grinning. The pair exchanged the infamous Maquaid brothers’ handshake  
“HEH!”   
“YOU GOT FIVE SECONDS, EITHER THE MCQUAID BROTHERS HEH DISAPPEAR OR YOU TWO DO!” Shouted Fuller from his office.  
“Paperwork?” asked Doug  
“Paperwork” agreed Hanson swiftly. He rived the bandana from his head and flung it on his desk before taking his seat.


End file.
